The Devil May Actually Care
by Beastdog
Summary: Kinda AU. Kurt's father Azazel comes looking for him. Plan is hatched! Rated for some language.
1. Kurti and his Devil

****

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men, (which I clearly don't...) then I would be writing comic books or movies or that new game that came out, ::squee!:: but I am writing fanfiction instead. Isn't life great!

**The Devil May actually Care.**

He was running again. He always ran, and when he got tired of running, he galloped on all four of his limbs. It was faster and used less energy.

Now he was galloping. It was the fastest he had ever gone yet, but this didn't comfort him. Sleek blue limbs pumped past each other in an effort to get away from It.

It was red, and furry like himself. He knew it was the devil himself coming for his transgressions. He didn't know why he ran; only that it was important to get away. His rational brain, the one that would have said 'the sooner I'm in purgatory...' and walked him right over to the devil himself, had shut off long ago. That's why he was running.

This had happened before, right after Stephan had gone. Stephan. He sniffled, but didn't wipe away the tears that thinking of Stephan brought. He was running, and always would be. The devil never let up.

The devil had come to his home. His _home_ was no longer safe. If he ran away, He would follow; and his loving family would be safe.

So he ran. And ran. Then, he galloped. When he was exhausted, he had dropped to the ground like a sack of wet potatoes and slept. He had no idea how long he slept, other than when he woke; he was fully rested but hungry. Very very hungry.

He rolled over onto his stomach to look for something to eat, he was so very hungry. And thirsty, now that he thought about it.

It was sitting there, watching him struggle to sit up with a grin plastered across its face. "Guten Morgen, mein Sohn." The devil beamed at the weak boy still struggling to sit up.

Kurt was afraid to look up at Him. But he knew he had to. He lifted his head up to meet the devils eyes. They were bright and yellow. Just like his.

"Essen Sie etwas, Liebe._1_" The devil threw a little cloth bag at Kurt. He caught it, and peered inside, as directed.

It was food. The devil was offering food. No, there was some sort of catch. It had to have poison in it, to make him sleep. Or when he ate it, he would have to stay in Hell like Persephone when she ate the pomegranate.

But the devil had already let him sleep. Nothing bad had happened, he even felt better than ever before, albeit a bit hungry.

He wouldn't be tricked! Kurt flung the bag to one side and raced off in the opposite direction.

He was running again. Like always. But this time it was different. The devil wasn't following. Not yet anyway, Kurt thought snidely.

He kept running into the next day. When he finally had to stop, he curled under a rock for warmth. He was exhausted and starving.

I have eaten nothing for the past three days. He thought. I should've eaten what He gave me. Kurt sighed and settled down a bit more comfortable. He was starving and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The devil was back, Kurt could hear him settling down to sleep outside.

Maybe he could escape while He slept. Yes, that was a good idea. Kurt hunkered down onto his knees and elbows, ready to spring up and out as soon as he saw that the devil was asleep.

The devil had curled up on the furs that it had worn for a coat with its thumb stuck in its mouth. If it hadn't been such a dire situation, Kurt would've laughed out loud. It was drooling in its sleep, with little droplets of spittle on its black goatee.

Kurt looked at it with weary eyes. If He had dropped off, then it was time for Kurt to get away. He took his time, inch by inch he sneaked out. It took more than an hour to get all the way out. He sneaked out of the clearing and as soon as his tired feet touched the forest floor, he bolted.

Now this was his fastest. He would have marveled in the fact that he was flying through the trees, had he not been doing so in a half asleep state.

He was so tired and hungry and scared out of his mind. He knew the devil had woken up, besides his own sounds of crashing through the forest at top speed, he could hear others behind him. He couldn't get caught, he needed to escape. He knew he couldn't run like this again without a good week long sleep.

He was gaining. Kurt could hear him getting closer. How was that possible? Kurt was going as fast as he possibly could, running, galloping, swinging from tree to tree. The trees themselves were blurs. His feet barely touched the ground, he was going so fast.

And yet He gained._2_

Something in Kurt's mind clicked when he felt the devils fingers brush against an ankle. In a soft implosion of air, he was gone.

That moment Kurt dropped into a small valley and passed out. It was also the moment Cerebro started to beep; they had found a new mutant.

The devil sighed. Trying to get his son back wasn't as easy as he would've thought. Kurt thought he was the devil, which wasn't quite untrue, but he couldn't tell him that. Why did Raven have the need to throw him into a river? Why couldn't she have given the little blue baby to him? Then he wouldn't have to hunt the kid down now.

**_1 _"Eat something, love."**

**_2_ It's a quote from somewhere... I just don't know where...**


	2. Big Black Birdie

NO! AH!!! I had a whole bunch of people to thanks, and things to say, when my computer crashed! Twice! This'll be the third time I put this up! And... well... I'll tell you more about it later because I'm lazy.

So... anyway, I'll thank my reviewers and say things next chapter.

((((((((((((((((((((((((8888888888888888))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I. Am. So. Bored." Kitty sighed and leaned back in her chair. Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"So am I." Evan popped his jaw as he yawned.

"So... anyone up for a movie?" Scott said. He leaned back in his chair and rested both feet on the table in the library.

"No. I'm too bored. And it's hot." Kitty said. She pushed a damp strand of hair out of her eyes and looked over at Rogue. "How can you stand this heat? You're the only one who isn't sweating like a pig."

"Meh." Rogue didn't look up from her book.

"What does 'meh' mean?" Kitty leaned forward on the table and pressed her forehead against the smooth cold surface. She pushed Scott's bare feet away with one hand.

"Hey." Scott was too lazy to even put emphasis in his words as his feet fell to the floor with a thump. "You're right. It is hot."

"No shit Sherlock." Bobby, who was sitting over in one corner said. He laughed at the look on Scotts face.

"Don't swear in here!" Scott said.

"Don't be such a boy scout."

No one could see the glare Scott gave Bobby because of his glasses. Bobby laughed again. "So no more comebacks, Fearless Leader?"

Scott was about to say something more when Hank knuckled up to the door breathless. "Children! Children..." He panted. "Get your uniforms on, we..." He wheezed again and sat down on to floor to catch his breath.

"Hey kids, get yer uniforms on, we've got a new mutant." Logan said as he walked behind Hank panting on the floor. He paused almost directly behind the blue mutant. "Bobby, Jamie, you two stay here with the rest of the new mutants, we only need Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan and Rogue. Suit up people!" With that, Logan strode off.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Why," Pant. "Does he," Wheeze. "Do that?" They could hear Hank muttering to himself as he too knuckled off.

"Ooo! A new mutant! I hope she's nice! We can be friends!" Kitty giggled as she bounced up from her seat.

Rogue rolled her eyes again. She and Jean walked behind Kitty to the locker room where their uniforms were stashed. "If the noob knows what's good for them, they'll stay as far away from her as possible." She whispered to Jean. Jean snickered behind one hand.

"That's mean, Rogue." Jean giggled. "True but mean."

"What're you guys talking about?" Kitty grinned at the two of them as she pulled her uniform on.

"NASCAR racing." They both answered at the same time. They grinned and nudged each other.

"Quick thinking Jean." Rogue uncharacteristically grinned at her two friends.

"Whatever guys, I'm too happy to really care anyway." She giggled again. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"It may not be a girl." Rogue said as she pulled her own uniform on.

"Oh." Kitty was silent for a second. "I didn't think of that. Oh well!" Kitty grinned as she skipped out of the locker room to find Logan.

Jean and Rogue burst out laughing.

Evan and Scott were already ready by the time Kitty got to the hangar. She smiled at the two of them as she passed to walk up to Logan. "Hey Mr. Logan!" She beamed at him.

"What Half-pint?" Logan grunted.

"Where are we going to get the new recruit?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Germany."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((88888888888888))))))))))))))))))))))

Kurt wheezed. He was slurping water out of a small muddy stream running between two boulders near a cave mouth. He was now at the base of a mountain, which one exactly he wasn't sure. He was too busy drinking; he only had a few minutes to rest-

"Kurti!"

Kurt blanched. The voice rang through the woods like a siren. It was the devil again. Kurt was sure it was toying with him.

"Kurti!" It was closer this time.

"Fluch." Kurt swore. He scrambled off the boulders and onto the forest floor. He started to hyperventilate. It knew his name! It knew everything, he chided himself.

Kurt galloped off into the woods, heading north. He didn't know why, but he always headed that way. It was like it was pulling him towards it.

He took a deep breath and galloped on, leaping from tree to tree. He paused up in the highest branches of a fir tree. He could hear something coming; it was like nothing he had ever heard before. Kurt shielded his eyes from the sun and looked to where he thought the faint sound was coming from.

The devil must have heard it too. If Kurt looked down, he could have been able to see the devil standing on the ground with an ear cocked to the sound. If Kurt had been looking, he would have seen the startled expression on the devils face, and he would have seen the purple implosion of air as the devil teleported away.

But Kurt wasn't looking. He was watching the... whatever it was get bigger on the horizon. It was making barely a sound as it soared through the air. Kurt knew he should be hiding right now, but it was so interesting!

It soared ever closer and Kurt knew he would have to hide before it saw him. From where it was now it could easily snap him up in its massive jaws.

Kurt held back a sigh and scrambled down the tree. He hid in the lowest branches of the tree, almost totally hidden in the shadows of the afternoon sun. He had picked the perfect tree to hide in; it was a few yards back from the clearing where the black monstrosity was landing.

He watched in horror as the stomach of the giant bird opened up for people to walk out. There was a tall dark woman, a man that Kurt was slightly afraid of, and some children. That beast had eaten children!

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He'd save those poor people, he'd kill the beast! Kurt growled.

The scary man looked his way. Not directly at him, but in his direction. Kurt stopped growling and slunk lower in the shadows. The scary man nodded in his direction. The girl next to him with the brown hair in a ponytail said something Kurt couldn't understand. The scary man put a hand over her mouth and walked forward a bit.

Kurt didn't move. He was crouched down in the shadows as the scary man approached. He watched as the man sniffed the air like Kurt himself was wont to do. The tall dark woman and the children had followed him even slower and stood at a distance as the man kneeled and put his hands out in the world-wide sign for peace before Kurt.

In halting German he said, "We mean no harm."

"Oh?" Kurt rasped out.

"Yes." He said.

"So?"

"Yes."

"Say something other than yes."

"Yes."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kurt would've laughed had it not been for his dry throat. This man only knew a bit of German, he probably didn't understand a word Kurt said. "Alright then," Kurt smiled. He knew only his golden eyes and pearly teeth could be seen through the shadows. "Are you, my friend, by any chance a ballerina? And do you wear lipstick? I can see the faint lines of mascara on your face." Kurt stifled a giggle.

"...Yes."

Now Kurt laughed outright. The now not so scary man took a step back. He growled something in a language Kurt didn't know and turned around to look at his comrades. Kurt took this opportunity to leap (or try to, it was a hasty and clumsy jump.) over the man's head. He landed in a heap on the ground, but made this up by springing tiredly to his feet. He galloped on all fours to the stunned faces of the woman and the children and leapt over there heads as well. He had made it to the stairs leading to the beast's belly!

Kurt wasted no time in scrambling up the stairs to the inside of the beast. Who knew it was going to be this easy? Even in the horrible condition he was in he was faster than the rest of the bums down there. He could hear them scrambling to catch up to him.

This was the oddest bird Kurt had ever seen. He had seen the insides of a bird before it was cooked on one occasion and that had not looked like this. He was about to rip out the gray slate panel before him when he felt a special little tickling sensation at the back of his head. It was a tiny voice, he thought. Trying to tell me something. He focused on the tickling.

It was a voice. A little voice commenting over and over again about how tired he was. He was tired, wasn't he?

In fact, it said, he should go to sleep right now. Take a nice little nap on the floor.

But no! He had to save the funny man and the pretty lady from getting eaten by the monster!

That, of course, was his last rational thought.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((8888888888888888)))))))))))))))))))))))

Jean sighed. "He's out."


	3. Azazel's plans

::SQUEE!:: Yay! Thank you all! Whoo-who! I got reviews! Yay! Hee! Whoo!

Ok, enough squeeing and enough yaying. (I know they aren't words. ) I want to thank a lot of people. Yay! Hee! ::cough:: I mean, thanks you all. And keep watching this more because every so often I'll think of things to say. Yes yes.

Sorry about the short chapters.

_Karakin:_ Thank you. I will! I have a bunch planned out, I know you'll like it. And you get a cookie for reviewing!

_Quill of Molliemon:_ You're excused from reviewing other places. You're here! Yay! And I think you'll like the next part. Hee. I have most of this backed up on my hard drive, now I'm just working out the last chapters. ::tehe::

_ME:_ He's about the same age. Although this is a bit AU. His father is, after all, after him, and he's joined the Xavier Institute pretty late. And thank you! I'm glad you like it. Yes, I would too pay to see such a thing. ::laugh::

_Ruby631:_ That just shows you how good Agent G is! (I say this because they might be reading this, and I feel compliments are good. Same with Kittyduck! Yay Kittyduck!) And yes, I'm continuing!

_Atalanta Darkholme:_ Ok! Thank you for reviewing! It's not much of a relationship as you'll find later in the fic. I hope you like it!

(((((((((((((((((((((8888888888))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Kurt woke up, he was laying on a makeshift bed in the humming stomach of the giant bird. He blinked back his surprise and looked around.

The two grownups were in the front of the bird near the beak. He could see that they were having a conversation about him, because they kept looking back at him. Or at least the dark angel would. When she saw he was awake she smiled at him and seemed more at ease.

One girl, with the white streak in her brown hair was smiling at him. The red head was looking out the window and the two boys were talking between the two of them. The last girl was sitting next to the dark boy. She had his arm in a vase like grip. Kurt could tell she was afraid of him.

But, as he looked at her, all his worries and fears of this new place seemed distant and unimportant. A slow smile spread across his face.

"You know what?" He asked in his own German tongue. This called the attention of all the people aboard the giant bird. He beamed back at the one girl. "Why do birds' sud-"He coughed. "Suddenly appear, every time you are near?" He would have laughed at the looks on their faces if he hadn't started hacking his lungs out. He struggled up to lean on his elbows. "Just like me," He continued. "They long to be," He coughed again. "Close to you!" He giggled and sank back into the blankets.

The girl with the streak in her hair laughed.

(((((((((((((((((((((888888888888)))))))))))))))))))))

Kitty really didn't like this new kid. He was creepy looking and his fangs were most defiantly scary. If it wasn't for the fact that Logan had pumped him full of the anesthetic Hank had given him, she would've made Logan and Ororo throw him back out. But as it was, Jean had knocked him out and Logan drugged him up. When she had asked why, he said just to take a look at the boy. Kitty had, and had been instantly repulsed.

He was covered in a fine layer of grass and dirt. He was absolutely filthy. She could only see his horrifying yellow eyes, fangs and a shape of a mud encrusted tail twitching on the floor. What could possibly be under all that mud? She didn't want to find out.

Now, after about three hours he was waking up. She could see him look around at everyone. He caught her eyes and she couldn't look away. A very slow smile spread across his face and Kitty couldn't look away. He started to talk to her in German with a cracked voice. Every so often he would cough.

"Sie wissen, was?" He started. "Warum tun Sie, erscheinen Vog-"He coughed. "Vogel plotzlich, jedesmal wenn Sie nahe sind?" He coughed.

Kitty looked over at Rogue. She seemed to be laughing silently. What was so damn funny?

"Gerade wie ich," Kitty stopped listening and shrank into her own thoughts.

She really hoped this wasn't going to take too long. This drugged up mutant weirdo was creeping her out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((88888888888))))))))))))))))))))

His name was Azazel and he was pissed. Not only had his son been taken from him, it was by that Auslander Xavier!

Azazel had met Xavier once before when he had tried to recruit him. Of course, he had said no to Xavier. He didn't agree at all with the man.

Then again, he didn't agree with Magneto either. Both had the same dream of fairness between humans and mutants, even if Magneto's was a bit more realistic. No, Azazel had his own ideas.

Most included spreading his small empire in northern Germany to other parts of the world. He wanted to be king. Not just 'president'.

Ha. King Azazel. Had a nice ring didn't it? No no, His Majesty Azazel. That sounded even nicer.

Azazel stretched in his throne and grimaced as the vertebra snapped back into place. He wasn't as young as he used to be, he knew that much. That was why he was going after his son. He needed a heir.

But he would bide his time and wait for his son to get comfortable. When he did, Azazel would pounce. Yes, it was all set. All he had to do was go to America to watch for this time. Then, when it came, he would 'join' Xavier. Yes, that was the plan. What a brilliant plan it was...


	4. Candy

_Quill of Molliemon:_ Hee! Thanks! I really try to make what I write long. Sometimes it's hard. Anywho, Azazel has a big plan. Yes yes.

_Karakin:_ He's not evil! He just wants a heir! Or... you didn't hear that from me.

_ME:_ Heh. Rogue only recognized the tune. It's a great song! ::hums the tune:: Hehe!

_UncannyAsianGirl:_ Whoo! That was a long review, it made me feel great! I live to get reviews from you people! Thank you so much! And don't worry, you're guesses are not unfounded! (There is German at Bayville High, she just doesn't take it.) ::tehe::

((((((((((((((((((((88888888888)))))))))))))))))))

He opened his eyes. It was just as though he hadn't, for all he could see was dark blobs and shapes.

Hey, that one was person shaped. And that one, and that one- wait. No, that one was more blocky than anything.

What was he lying on? He yawned and turned over to lie on his stomach.

His head really really hurt. Good thing mother was here with her famous calorie-laden sludge for soup. He could smell it now.

He smiled in his sleep and hugged the lumpy pillow. His sisters would have been jumping on him by now. In fact, he should be outside helping his mother in the garden by now, it felt like noon.

He pushed himself up off the bed and slumped to the floor. His head felt worse than he thought.

"No, no." He heard a deep voice rumble. Whatever had muttered it picked him up under his shoulder and put him back on the lumpy bed. He opened a bleary eye at the thing. All he could see was a shape that was Iclearly/I not his father.

It all rushed back to him. Kurt lay back against the bed with a groan. "Much better." Another deep voice said. He felt something cold press against his forehead and something prick his skin. He slowly sank back into his sleep.

((((((((((((((888888888))))))))))))))))))

Willy Wonka wasn't an evil man. Neither were his oompa-loompa's. It was Azazel, who had gotten his furry hands on a large amount of Nerds. He was planning some thing big with the tiny candy coated sugar crystals.

At first it had been funny how energized Kurt had gotten when he had had candy. He took after his old man!

Well... he wasn't that old.

So Azazel had BAMFed to the balcony where the camera taping the door was. He gripped the black iron handrail with his misshapen feet and slowly lowered the package down by its bow to the ground in front of the door. He knew if anyone was watching the security tapes, they would see the package drop out of nowhere.

Now that much candy would surely get Kurt out of the bed he was probably in. If he was already out of bed, he'd give those Auslanders a run for their money!

Azazel only wished he could be there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((8888888888888)))))))))))))))))))

"So... you knew what he was saying? I hope it wasn't anything rude." Kitty wrung her hands and looked over at Rogue.

"No, I recognized the tune." She replied as she turned the page in her new book.

She and Kitty had been back from the mission almost a week now, and the kid was still in the med bay.

"What tune? It was the ramblings of a half crazed... _thing_!" Kitty said. She whipped the book out of Rogues hands and glared at her.

"You don't know? He was singing 'Close To You.'"

"What's that?"

"It's a _'song.'_ Do you know what that is?"

"What sort of song? If it was rude-"

"It's a love song!" Rogue glared right back and tried to get her book back. Kitty pulled it out of reach.

"He likes me?"

"No. He hates you so much that he sings a love song to you." Rogues voice dripped with sarcasm.

"And you're ok with this?! He's... he's got a tail!"

"So?"

"_A TAIL_."

"And?"

"Can't you hear me? I said, he has a _tail_."

"I'm not dumb, Kitty." Rogue finally managed to snatch her book back. "I just see nothing wrong with this. He's just deformed. That's all."

"Deformed? So... you don't think he'll be scary looking under all that mud?"

"No, he's probably just a normal person with a deformity. When you meet him, just don't scream and point. He's a nice person. He did, after all, sing a love song to you."

"Oh. That makes me feel a bit better."

"I can't wait to see him! I bet by now they'll have the last of the mud off."

"He probably smells a lot better too. Did you notice, when we went back into the jet, it smelled a lot like wet dog?"

"That was a bit weird. He-" The doorbell interrupted Kitty's short speech on the weirdness of his smell. And she, loving to receive visitors, squealed and rushed down the hall to the front door.

She was disappointed to find just a plain brown box on the ground. But she yanked the package inside and ripped it open.

"Ooh! Candy!" She squealed again. And her favorite, Nerds!

Kitty reached in to get a hold on a smaller box of Nerds within the package.

_Candy! Whoo!_


	5. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bacey

Thank you _all_ for reviewing! And, btw, it will get better. Azazel has a plan and everything!

_Quill of Molliemon: _Yes. You do have awfully long chapters. But I love you for it!

_fudje:_ I feel the same way. Someone should slap some sense into that girl!

_Proponent of EVO: _Thank you! Yes, yes he was. And again, thank you! ::laugh::

_Karakin: _Well, it was meant to be. I wanted a complete suprise for Rogue and Kitty when they finally see him... Hee! Just await the hilarity.

_Raphaella: _Thank you. And here's your chapter!

_Dowd: _Dude. I love your name! Yes, yes he is... ::laugh::

_Fasheem:_ Well, he thinks Azazel is the devil. Wouldn't you run too? ::tehe::

_ME: _Oh, just wait. It'll get worse. ::wink::

(((((((((((((((((((((((88888888888)))))))))))))))))))

Kitty wasn't feeling so good. She was only half way through the box when bad things happened all over the carpet.

She had wobbled off to her room, lying down on the bed, hoping against hope that her troublesome stomach would let her sleep.

It did, for as soon as she had rested her head against the pillow, she was fast asleep.

((((((((((((((((((((888888888888)))))))))))))))))))))

"I have a feeling he made fun of me." Logan looked over Hank's shoulder to the slumbering blue boy.

"What did he say?" Hank asked as he adjusted the kid's blanket.

"Something about 'Verfassung' and... something. Do you know what it means?"

"No. You could try to ask him when he wakes up."

"No shit Sherlock."

"If you're going to insult me, at least do it where I can't hear."

Logan sighed. "How are we going to get him out of bed?"

"We'll have to wait until he's better."

"I don't have the patience for that, doc."

"If you have a better idea, go for it."

"I'm holding you up to that." Logan winked at the slightly confused doctor and walked out of the room.

Now he was just walking around the mansion looking for something to get the kid out of bed.

Would he be hungry when he woke? Most defiantly.

Thirsty? Why, yes.

Logan smiled to himself. He would go and try to get something nice and healthy for the boy.

He had turned the last corner to the front hall which led directly into the kitchen when he noticed the smell. Someone had been sick allover the carpet, and Ororo was already cleaning it up with some foul smelling soap. A large brown box had been pushed aside to the wall.

Ororo held her nose and carried the stained rug out the opposite door to the hamper. Logan was about to walk over and help her (he did, after all, have a soft spot for the African beauty.) when he noticed the package.

Really notice. He had known it was there, but never wanted to look at it before. He saw boxes and boxes and more little boxes of candy. Sweet, sweet candy.

Enough to give anyone a sugar rush.

Logan hefted up the slightly heavy box and carried it back down to the infirmary where Hank and the kid were.

"Hank?" He asked.

"Yes?" Hank turned around.

"I'm afraid you'll be sorry you ever said I could wake him up my own way."

"Oh? How?" He smirked.

"Pure sugar, bub."

"You aren't seriously saying we should feed him sugar. You must be joking." Hank said as Logan smushed the little sugar crystals into a powder.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Logan glared at Hank.

"What are you planning to do!? Feed it to him though a straw!?"

"Just watch." Hank looked on horrified, as Logan mixed several boxes worth of the sugar into a glass of water. Logan then proceeded to pour the glasses' contence into the kid's waiting mouth.

(((((((((((((8888888)))))))))))))

Never, had he _ever_ felt more alive.

He should be up, dancing! And prancing! And swirling over the heads of looker-ons!

Kurt cracked open a golden eye to the stunned face of a blue furry mutant, like himself.

"It seems to be working well enough." Kurt heard the man (it was obviously a man, women don't have Addams apples quite that large) say.

Kurt smiled up at the man. What a wonderful day! He felt great, and the sun was shining, and oddly enough his mouth tasted wonderful!

But he hadn't had anything for a while. Right?

Oh well! He was awake! Happy day!

Kurt whipped the scratchy covers away from his half naked body (someone had given him clean pants) and launched himself out of bed.

He landed lightly on the wall opposite, surprising both Hank and Logan into silence.

"Guten Tag, Herr." Kurt nodded at Logan. "Herr." He nodded at Hank, and gave the two of them a very wide smile. Jumping off the wall, landing on his hands, he leaped out of the open door.

"Logan," Hank turned to glare at the man. "I think you've just done something very VERY stupid."


End file.
